


you're cute

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Lesbian, Lesbians in Space, One Shot, Space Gays, Time Travelling Lesbians, gays, thirteen & rose r cute lil gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: thirteen x roseimagine: rose wondering round the tardis with only her knickers and thirteen's shirt on (badwolfxoncomingstorm - tumblr)





	you're cute

 The Doctor had her leg intertwined with Rose's, her arm draped over her stomach, and her head nuzzled in the crook of her neck. Rose could hear the soft snores of her girlfriend next to her. Over the next few minutes, she could hear the Doctor gradually waking up, twitching lightly and groaning through her snores. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the soft light of the room, and looked up at Rose. Rose looked at the Doctor, her beautiful piercing green eyes looking back up at her, her blonde, wavy hair twirling over her eyes. The Time Lord giggled when she saw Rose looking down at her.

 "You're so beautiful," Rose whispered.

 "Says you," She groaned before stretching her arms and yawning.

 "I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?"

 "I want... For you to stay here," She giggled, Rose rolling her eyes, smiling. 

 The Doctor's girlfriend threw the duvet off of her, forgetting that she was naked, and searched the room for clothes. She grabbed a pair of pants, and the Doctor's shirt, and put them on. The Doctor's striped shirt was baggy and when down to her mid-thigh. 

 "You should wear my clothes more often," She smiled. "You're cute,"

 "Oh, shut up," She laughed, before walking down the corridor in just a t-shirt and knickers.Walking to the kitchen, she passed by Graham in the living room, who looked at her before chuckling, knowingly. Once she got into the kitchen, she saw Yaz leaning against the counter, smiling at her.

 "Nice shirt," Yaz looked at her whilst Rose was making her drink.

 "Oh, shut up, you," 

 "You two are cute, though," The blonde woman blushed, "You're just the person she's needed,"

 Rose smiled, finishing her drink before saying goodbye and walking back to the bedroom. She walked past Ryan, who said hey and smiled, before walking on. Once she returned to the bedroom, she put her drink on the table beside the bed, and snuggled back in with the Doctor. 

 "They know," Rose whispered.

 "Oh well, they were bound to find out sometime soon," She snuggled up to her girlfriend. 

 

 "Hey, Doc-" Yaz opened the door to see both Rose and the Doctor asleep in each other's arms. She smiled warmly, and closed the door, leaving them both content.

**Author's Note:**

> this would be so cutevjfnbhfvbh


End file.
